Without a Trace
by MinGa dudes
Summary: ["Aku menunggumu di Altar" - "Aku akan berjalan dengan ayahmu yang mendampingiku." Namun nyatanya dia tidak pernah datang. Dan dia telah menghilang bagai asap.] BTS FanFiction. Jimin x Yoongi Couple. MinGa Couple by sureaLive. BoysLove. OneShoot. RnR? :)


**Without a Trace** by **sureaLive**

 **Cast**

Jimin from BTS

Yoongi from BTS

And other members

 **Length**

OneShoot

 **Genre**

Angst(?) || Romance

 **Warning**

BoysLove(?) | Typo(s) | Full of Gajeness(?) LoL

 **Disclaimer**

The story is belong to me

The casts aren't mine, belongs to the rightful owner

 **[]**

 **[hope you can enjoy it]**

 **[]**

"Aku akan menunggumu di altar."

"Dan aku akan berjalan dengan ayahmu yang mendampingiku."

Namun dia tidak datang. Sampai hari itu matahari berganti tugas dengan sang rembulan, kekasihnya tidak pernah datang untuk mengucap janji sehidup semati bersamanya. Tidak pernah datang dan dia menghilang tanpa jejak.

 **[] Without a Trace []**

5 tahun. Sudah 5 tahun Jimin mencarinya namun tak jua membuahkan hasil. Bahkan ayahnya sudah berualang kali menyuruhnya untuk menyerah dan segera menikah. Bukankah seharusnya kita menikah dengan orang yang kita cintai? Bagaimana dia bisa menikah sedang cintanya telah di bawa pergi oleh ia yang sekarang entah berada di mana. Bahkan eksistensinya beberapa tahun terakhir seolah di pertanyakan. Seakan kekasihnya tidak pernah ada. Seakan lelaki bernama Min Yoongi memang tidak pernah di lahirkan.

Jimin bahkan harus mempertanyakan kewarasannya. Apakah memang kebersamaan mereka selama 3 tahun itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi? Hanya sebuah khayal yang tercipta dari alam bawah sadar seorang Park Jimin? Jimin ragu, apakah ia seharusnya pergi ke psikiater untuk memeriksakan diri?

Namun, saat ia melangkah ke dalam kamarnya yang redup, Jimin tau dia tidak gila. Jimin tau bahwa dia memang ada. Dan Jimin tau bahwa mereka memang pernah bersama. Dengan foto yang berjejer rapi dalam pigura berbagai ukuran di dinding kamarnya, itu adalah bukti kuat kebersamaan mereka. Dengan tawa yang terpotret di sebagian besar foto-foto itu, Jimin tau bahwa ada cinta diantara mereka. Atau setidaknya cinta itu pernah ada.

 **[] Without a Trace []**

"Jim, kasus yang di Busan itu masih terus berlanjut." Taehyung, sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya memasuki ruangan Jimin dengan raut lelah. Menarik Jimin dari lamunan yang sering kali menenggelamkannya.

"Bukankah kasusnya telah di menangkan oleh pihak Panti Asuhan?" Jimin bertanya akan kasus yang di tangani Taehyung beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Jimin kira kasusnya telah selesai sejak sidang terakhir seminggu yang lalu.

"Ya, tapi dari pihak keluarga Kang Ji Hyun -pemilik panti sebelumnya- terus mengajukan banding. Mereka tidak terima karena panti itu tidak di wariskan pada mereka yang masih anggota keluarga si almarhum. Dan kenapa panti itu malah di wariskan pada anak angkatnya."

"Dalam surat wasiatnya Kang Ji Hyun memang sudah menunjuk anak angkatnya sebagai pewaris kan?" Walaupun Jimin bukanlah yang menangani kasus tersebut, tapi Jimin setidaknya tau garis besarnya. Karena kasus ini benar-benar membuat Kim Namjoon, sepupu sekaligus pemilik firma hukum tempat di mana Jimin bekerja begitu emosi. Firma hukum milik Namjoon bukanlah firma yang menangani kasus orang-orang besar dan ternama. Firma Namjoon di tujukan bagi mereka yang kehilangan hak-hak mereka karena kurangnya kekuatan yang mendukung mereka. Di tujukan untuk membantu mereka yang kalah bukan karena salah, namun karena mereka tidak bisa melawan.

"Ya, tapi mereka bersikukuh bahwa surat wasiat itu palsu." Taehyung melanjutkan ceritanya dengan kesal. "Aku rasa mereka bodoh. Walaupun mereka membayar pengacara sekaliber apapun, mereka tidak akan menang. Kecuali mereka bisa membeli hukum. Dengan usaha mereka yang begitu keras ingin mengambil alih panti, justru memperlihatkan tujuan utama mereka. Mereka hanya ingin menguasai panti itu untuk tujuan yang tidak baik."

Jimin mengangguk, merespon akan hipotesis dari seorang Kim Taehyung. "Lalu apa langkah yang akan kau ambil?"

"Besok aku akan ke Busan untuk mengambil beberapa berkas pendukung, dan aku ingin kau menemaniku." Taehyung terkekeh di ujung perkataannya.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut?"

"Karena itu adalah kampung halamanmu, dan kau harus me- _refresh_ otakmu sesekali, kawan."

"Kenapa bukan pihak mereka yang mengantarkan?" Jimin masih belum mau mengiyakan ajakan Taehyung, bahkan iya mengindahkan nada suara Taehyung yang berubah seolah mengasihaninya.

"Aku tidak tega menyuruh anak angkat Kang Ji Hyun untuk mengantarkannya, Busan dan Seoul itu lumayan jauh, jadi aku sebagai pihak yang sehat ingin mempermudahnya."

"Jadi, anak angkat Kang Ji Hyun sedang sakit?"

"Tidak sakit dalam artian dia perlu pergi ke Rumah Sakit dan meminum berbagai macam obat, tapi dia duduk di kursi roda, hmmm… setauku dia pernah mengalami sebuah kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu, jadi dia tidak bisa pergi jauh. Dan kondisinya kadang-kadang menurun. Jadi aku sebagai seseorang yang sehat dan kuat tidak akan membiarkan pihak yang lemah turun tangankan?"

Jimin memutar matanya jengah, dia tidak yakin bahwa seorang Kim Taehyung bisa semurah hati ini. Bukannya Taehyung bukan orang baik, hanya saja kadang-kadang di balik kebaikannya Taehyung mempunyai tujuan lain. Dan sepertinya kali ini pun sama, jadi apakah tujuan lain dari Taehyung?

 **[] Without a Trace []**

Dan saat esok harinya mereka sampai di panti asuhan dengan di sambut seorang pemuda yang memberikan senyum manis yang di balas senyuman lebar sahabatnya, Jimin tau bahwa pemuda inilah tujuan lain dari seorang Kim Taehyung. Sahabatnya tengah jatuh cinta.

"Selamat datang Tuan Pengacara, terimakasih sudah bersedia datang jauh-jauh ke sini." Pemuda tersebut tersenyum sambil membungkukan badannya ke arah Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Sudah saya bilang, Jungkook-ah, panggil Hyung saja. Dan saya tidak keberatan untuk datang ke sini setiap hari." Gombalan gagal Taehyung di balas dengusan oleh Jimin dan cengiran lebar oleh pemuda bernama Jungkook tersebut.

Jungkook terlihat sehat, jadi di pastikan dia bukanlah anak angkat Kang Ji Hyun, begitu pikir Jimin.

"Keadaan Hyung-ku menurun beberapa hari terakhir ini, jadi aku tidak bisa membawanya pergi jauh." Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Jimin, Jungkook menjelaskan bahwa memang bukan dia yang memiliki urusan dengan Taehyung.

"Kau uruslah semuanya Tae, aku ingin berkeliling, boleh kan?" Jimin bertanya ke arah Jungkook setelah saling memperkenalkan diri secara singkat.

"Silahkan. Ada taman kecil di belakang, mungkin Tuan ingin ke sana." Jungkook lagi-lagi menjawab dengan cengiran yang memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya, dan Jimin tau bahwa cengiran itu adalah salah satu dari banyak hal yang menjerat Kim Taehyung.

Setelah mengiyakan, Jimin keluar dan berjalan ke arah yang di tunjukan oleh Jungkook.

Dan kenyataannya taman itu bukanlah taman kecil. Taman itu cukup besar untuk menjadi arena bermain anak-anak panti yang terlihat tengah berlarian ke sana kemari. Dan dengan ini Jimin mengerti kenapa ada pihak yang begitu menginginkan panti asuhan ini. Panti ini mencakup tanah yang cukup luas, dan terdiri dari bangunan yang bukan hanya bangunan panti namun juga sebuah Klinik anak gratis yang cukup besar.

Mengingat bahwa pihak panti asuhan meminta pertolongan pada firma sepupunya, Jimin tau bahwa pihak panti tidak bisa membayar pengacara untuk membantu mereka. Bukan karena mereka tidak memiliki uang, di lihat dari bangunan panti dan Klinik yang di bilang cukup baik serta di tambah dengan fasilitas yang mencukupi, Jimin yakin bahwa panti ini memiliki beberapa donator tetap. Namun sepertinya pihak panti menggunakan donasi tersebut dengan baik, yaitu untuk keperluan panti asuhan dan Klinik, bukan untuk di salah gunakan.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama di pinggir taman, Jimin melangkah pelan mendekati sebuah bangku taman yang tengah di duduki oleh seorang pemuda. "Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?"

Dan pertanyaan Jimin tertelan begitu saja bersama keterdiamannya saat pemuda yang Jimin ajak bicara tadi mengangkat wajah untuk bertatap muka dengannya.

Pemuda itu adalah dia. Dia yang telah menghilang dari hidupnya bagai asap. Dia yang tak pernah datang padanya saat Jimin menunggunya di altar. Dia yang tidak menggandeng tangan ayahnya di hari yang Jimin nanti-nantikan. Dia yang meninggalkannya selama 5 tahun. Dia adalah Min Yoongi.

Sosok di hadapan Jimin pun terlihat kaget, bahkan mendekati _shock_ , membuat minuman yang tengah di pegangnya membasahi selimut yang menutupinya dari pinggang ke bawah, meninggalkan noda cokelat yang cukup banyak saat cangkirnya menggelinding ke arah Jimin yang berdiri tidak jauh di hadapannya.

"Te-terimakasih." Min Yoongi berbisik lirih saat Jimin menyerahkan cangkir yang kini telah kosong ke hadapannya.

Tanpa menjawab ucapan terimakasih Yoongi, Jimin duduk di sampingnya. Membuat bahu Yoongi semakin menegang.

"Kau terlihat baik." Setelah berdehem beberapa kali, Jimin berhasil menyingkirkan gumpalan menyesakkan yang menyumpal tenggorokannya, dan mulai bersuara.

"Ya. Begitupun kau." Jimin dapat merasakan bahwa Yoongi meliriknya sekilas.

"Cukup baik. Butuh waktu 3 tahun lebih untuk membuatku sebaik ini." Jimin masih memaku pandangannya ke arah depan, ke arah anak-anak yang tengah bermain bersama kawan sebayanya. Ya, 3 tahun terburuknya, dan keadaannya semakin membaik di 2 tahun terakhir ini, sejak Jimin bekerja bersama sepupunya.

"Sedang ada urusan apa kau di sini?" Yoongi bertanya, mencoba mengabaikan suara Jimin yang mengandung kegetiran yang tak dapat ia tutupi.

"Aku menemani temanku, Kim Taehyung, dia ada beberapa urusan dengan pemilik panti. Dia bilang pemilik panti dalam keadaan yang tak memungkinkannya ke Seoul, jadi akhirnya Taehyung yang ke sini dan mengajakku. Kau sendiri?" Jimin balik bertanya setelah berkata panjang lebar, tak memperhatikan raut Yoongi yang kembali menegang setelah beberapa saat yang lalu terlihat lebih santai.

"A-aku bekerja." Yoongi menjawab singkat. Jari-jarinya merapikan selimut yang berada di pangkuannya.

Jimin memperhatikan gerakan Yoongi dan memandang selimut bernoda cokelat yang ujungnya di bagian perut yang tengah Yoongi genggam. Udara hari ini memang cukup dingin, namun cukup aneh membawa selimut ke luar ruangan. Apakah Yoongi sedang sakit? Lalu kenapa dia tidak istirahat saja di dalam?

Dan apa urusanmu Park memikirkan itu, itu bukan urusanmu. Sebuah suara imajiner memasuki gendang telinga Jimin seolah mengingatkan bahwa keadaan Yoongi bukanlah urusannya.

"Jadi, 5 tahun ini kau berada di sini?" Jimin kembali bertanya, tak membiarkan percakapan mereka terputus begitu saja.

"Hmm… Ya, tapi aku mulai bekerja di sini baru 2 tahun."

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Jadi apakah ada penjelasan tentang kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu?" Jimin tau bahwa dia tengah menggali kuburnya sendiri dengan menanyakan hal tabu diantara mereka. Tapi Jimin memang perlu menanyakannya. Perlu mengetahui kejelasan 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Maaf." Yoongi berkata lirih setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Aku meminta penjelasan. Bukan permintaan maaf." Suara Jimin terdengar begitu dingin dan menusuk.

"Ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak bisa datang hari itu." Yoongi berkata ragu, jemarinya mengerat selimut dengan gelisah.

"Berhentilah berbelit-belit, Min Yoongi. Aku menunggu selama 5 tahun untuk menanyakan ini. Dan kau masih belum mau menjelaskannya?"

"Maaf karena telah meninggalkanmu. A-aku…" Yoongi terdiam, tak melanjutkan entah kata apa yang akan ia ucapkan. Dan hal itu membuat seorang Jimin yang terkenal sebagai lelaki paling sabar menjadi emosi. Tidak cukupkah waktu 5 tahun ini yang ia habiskan dalam banyak pertanyaan?

"Aku bilang berhenti. Aku hanya butuh penjelasan!" Jimin menaikan nada suaranya tanpa sadar, membuat sosok Yoongi berjengit mencoba menjauhkan badannya dari Jimin, namun posisinya tak bergeser sedikitpun.

"A-aku…" lagi-lagi perkataan Yoongi terhenti, kali ini karena suara panggilan bernada ceria dari arah belakang mereka.

"Hyung, kau di sini ternyata, aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Dan pemilik suara tersebut kini telah berdiri di hadapan Yoongi, lalu beralih ke Jimin dengan cengiran lebar yang biasanya.

"Ahh, kau sudah bertemu dengan Jimin-ssi. Dia temannya Tuan Pengacara, Hyung." Jungkook kembali bersuara -kini sambil berjongkok di hadapan Yoongi dan merapikan selimutnya yang sebenarnya masih rapih- tak memperdulikan kedua lelaki dewasa di hadapannya yang masih terdiam.

"Ohh iya, Tuan Pengacara ingin bertemu denganmu, Hyung. Katanya ada beberapa berkas yang ingin ia tanyakan langsung padamu, dia masih menunggumu di ruanganmu." Jimin melebarkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Jungkook, sedang ingatannya memutar kembali percakapannya bersama Taehyung kemarin, ingatan yang membuat jantungnya berdebar menyakitkan.

" _Aku tidak tega menyuruh anak angkat Kang Ji Hyun untuk mengantarkannya, Busan dan Seoul itu lumayan jauh, jadi aku sebagai pihak yang sehat ingin mempermudahnya."_

" _Tidak sakit dalam artian dia perlu pergi ke Rumah Sakit dan meminum berbagai macam obat, tapi dia duduk di kursi roda, hmmm… setauku dia mengalami sebuah kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu, jadi dia tidak bisa pergi jauh. Dan kondisinya kadang-kadang menurun. Jadi aku sebagai seseorang yang sehat dan kuat tidak akan membiarkan pihak yang lemah turun tangankan?"_

… _setauku dia mengalami sebuah kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu…_

… _sebuah kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu…_

"Hyung tunggu di sini, aku akan mengambil…" Jungkook berdiri dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya, namun genggaman tangan Yoongi di ujung kemejanya menghentikannya. "Ahh, Hyung ingin aku saja yang menggendongmu, kau memang manja Hyung…"

Baru saja Jungkook ingin meletakkan sebelah tangannya di bagian punggung Yoongi, gerakan Jimin yang tiba-tiba berjongkok di hadapan Yoongi membuatnya berhenti.

Jungkook memandang bingung kedua orang di hadapannya, apalagi saat Yoongi menggenggam erat tangan Jimin yang telah menggenggam ujung selimut di pangkuan Hyung-nya.

"Ja-jangan…" Suara Yoongi begitu lirih, sedang kedua matanya mulai berembun, mencoba menghentikan apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh Jimin.

Dengan pelan, Jimin mulai menarik turun tangannya, menyusuri sepanjang paha menuju lutut Yoongi. Terus ke bawah hingga ia menyadari bahwa sebelah tangannya tak menggenggam apapun selain segenggam kain selimut yang kosong, tak seperti sebelah tangannya yang lain yang kini tengah menggenggam betis kecil Yoongi.

Jungkook ingin menyingkirkan Jimin saat di lihatnya Yoongi mulai menangis, walaupun dia tak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi, tapi dia akan menjauhkan apapun yang menyakiti Hyung-nya. Namun tangannya yang sudah hampir menyentuh pundak Jimin terhenti saat ia melihat bahwa sosok itu pun kini telah menangis di pangkuan Hyung-nya.

Mereka berdua terus menangis, dengan kedua lengan Jimin yang kini tengah melingkar erat di pinggang kurus Yoongi, menguburkan wajahnya semakin dalam ke pangkuannya. Sedangkan Yoongi sendiri kini tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya, menutupi tangis yang mulai membuat wajahnya semakin memerah.

Setelah beberapa saat, Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang basah dan juga memerah karena tangis. Setelah menarik napas panjang Jimin menarik kedua tangan Yoongi yang masih menutupi kedua wajahnya. Menarik dan menciumi kedua telapak tangan basah itu dengan sayang.

Lalu Jimin memindahkan kedua tangannya melingkupi kedua sisi wajah Yoongi yang juga basah, mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit lalu menciumi wajah hingga kedua mata Yoongi yang masih mengeluarkan air mata. Lalu mengecup pelan kedua belah bibir Yoongi yang mengeluarkan isakan lirih.

"Maafkan aku…" Jimin berbisik lirih, sedang kedua tangannya kini menarik Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya. Melingkupi tubuh mungil Yoongi dengan lengannya yang keras.

Jungkook masih berdiri kaku di dekat mereka, tak tau harus melakukan apa. Namun dia langsung menjawab cepat saat Jimin yang kini tengah menggendong Hyung-nya menanyakan posisi kamar Yoongi. Dengan langkah cepat, Jungkook menunjukkan kamar Yoongi yang tak jauh dari kantornya, sehingga mereka melewati Taehyung yang masih menunggu mereka. Dan Taehyung menaikkan alisnya bertanya pada Jungkook saat melihat sahabatnya menggendong sosok mungil yang Taehyung kenali sebagai klien-nya, yang di balas gelengan kepala bingung oleh Jungkook.

 **[] Without a Trace []**

Jimin masih memeluk erat tubuh mungil Yoongi yang tertidur setelah kelelahan menangis. Tubuhnya demam, kondisinya yang memang sedang kurang baik di tambah menangis dan juga hal lain yang menekannya, membuat keadaanya benar-benar _drop_. Dokter baru saja pergi beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan mengatakan bahwa Yoongi hanya butuh istirahat dan jauhkan dari tekanan yang mungkin dapat mengganggu psikisnya.

Mengingat kata-kata dari dokter yang memeriksa Yoongi, membuat Jimin merasa bersalah, karena ia telah membiarkan Yoongi menceritakan semuanya. Semua alasan dan penjelasan yang telah membuat kondisi mereka seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku…" Jimin mengecup dalam pelipis Yoongi yang menghantarkan panas ke bibir tebalnya. Jimin turut memejamkan matanya, hanya untuk memutar kembali kata demi kata yang di ucapkan Yoongi sebelum ia tertidur.

 **[] Without a Trace []**

" _5 tahun yang lalu aku menunggu mobil yang kau siapkan untuk menjemputku dari apartemen, dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirku aku terus menunggu. Namun setelah lebih dari setengah jam mobil itu tak kunjung datang, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menaiki taksi. Aku ingin menghubungimu, namun aku lupa bahwa aku meninggalkan ponselku di kamar. Semuanya baik-baik saja pada awalnya, sampai kemudian kecelakaan itu terjadi." Yoongi menghentikan kata-katanya sebentar untuk menarik napas._

 _Sedang ingatan Jimin sendiri kembali mengingat kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu. Supir yang ia tugaskan untuk menjemput Yoongi menelponnya dan mengabarkan bahwa dia terjebak macet parah karena ada aksi warga turun ke jalan. Lalu dia mencoba menghubungi Yoongi namun tak pernah di angkat. Akhirnya Jimin menugaskan orang lain untuk menjemput Yoongi, dan Yoongi sudah tidak berada di apartemennya. Dan setelahnya, Jimin tak menemukan Yoongi di manapun._

" _Aku tak mengingat bagaimana kejadiannya. Yang aku ingat hanya bau amis karat dan bensin dan suara teriakan di kejauhan. Aku tidak bisa bergerak, kakiku tersangkut entah pada apa dan aku tak merasakan apapun, hanya merasakan basah yang menuruni wajahku." Yoongi kembali melanjutkan di sela napasnya yang tersedak karena tangis. Jimin sudah menyuruhnya berhenti, namun Yoongi berkata bahwa dia sudah terlalu lama menyimpannya sendiri._

" _Waktu terasa begitu lama, dan semakin lama hawa di dalam mobil semakin terasa panas. Namun aku masih sadar saat ada seseorang yang memecahkan jendela di sampingku dan dengan susah payah menarikku keluar. Tak lama setelah aku di seret keluar, taksi yang ku naiki terbakar, lelaki yang menolongku bilang ada kebocoran tangki, dan aku sangat bersyukur lelaki itu menolongku. Sepertinya aku sempat kehilangan kesadaran karena saat aku kembali membuka mata aku sudah berada di Rumah Sakit dengan beberapa dokter yang mengelilingiku." Jimin mengecup bibir Yoongi sekilas, kembali mencoba menghentikan penjelasan yang sebelumnya sangat ia harapkan, namun saat ini, Jimin tak sanggup untuk mendengarkannya._

" _Kembali, aku tak ingat apapun, namun kali ini aku merasakan sakit, di sekujur tubuhku. Seorang perawat menanyakan nama dan identitas lainnya untuk di data, karena mereka tak menemukan tanda pengenalku sehingga mereka tidak bisa menghubungi keluargaku. Dan aku menjawab aku tak memiliki keluarga." Jimin terhenyak, dia tau Yoongi memang sudah tidak memiliki siapapun, dia sudah hidup sendiri sejak usia belasan, tapi apakah ia tidak menganggap Jimin keluarganya? Setidaknya orang yang berhak dia hubungi, mereka hampir menikah bukan? Dari sana saja seharusnya Yoongi sadar bahwa hubungan mereka bahkan sudah menjadi ikatan keluarga._

" _Tadinya aku ingin menyebutkan namamu, meminta pihak Rumah Sakit untuk menghubungimu. Tapi, tepat sebelum aku mengatakannya, aku merasa ada yang salah dengan tubuhku." Seolah Yoongi mengerti apa yang ingin di katakan oleh Jimin, Yoongi langsung melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Mereka memasangkan besi di kaki kananku sebagai penopang, tapi kaki kiriku tak terselamatkan. Kau tau apa yang pertama kali ku pikirkan saat mengetahuinya? Kau Jimin, kau. Aku berpikir, bisakah aku tetap berada di sisimu, sedangkan keberadaanku sendiri hanya akan menyusahkanmu. Kau lelaki sempurna Jimin, dan aku tidak ingin kau menghabiskan waktumu hanya untukku, lelaki yang bahkan tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Aku tak ingin membebanimu."_

 _Jimin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, kini posisi mereka telah terbaring bersisian di ranjang Yoongi. Di hiasi isakan Yoongi dan juga bisikan halus Jimin yang menyuruhnya berhenti._

" _Lalu Kang Ji Hyun muncul. Ternyata dia adalah lelaki tua yang menarikku dari dalam taksi, dia sendiri telah kehilangan istri dan juga putri semata wayangnya dalam kecelakaan beruntun itu, dan saat mengetahui bahwa aku tidak memiliki keluarga, dia memintaku untuk menjadi anak angkatnya. Tepatnya menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak anak angkat yang dimilikinya. Dia membantuku keluar dari Rumah Sakit di Seoul dan memindahkanku ke Singapore untuk beberapa bulan karena kondisiku semakin menurun. Semua berjalan semakin baik hinggak 2 tahun yang lalu dia menunjukku sebagai penerus untuk melanjutkan Panti Asuhan ini sebelum dia meninggal." Yoongi mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan manarik napas dalam lalu memejamkan matanya dan tertidur, meninggalkan Jimin dalam keterdiaman untuk mencerna semua penjelasan yang datang secara beruntun._

 _Dan kali ini Jimin berjanji dia akan menjaga Yoongi-nya, menggantikan semua sakit dan luka yang telah ia rasakan selama 5 tahun terakhi ini. Karena di banding dengan luka fisik maupun psikis Yoongi, lukanya selama ini bukanlah apa-apa. Maka dari itu, dengan kembalinya Yoongi ke dalam rengkuhannya, Jimin telah menghapus penderitaanya selama 5 tahun ini._

 **[] END []**

Halloo, salam kenal ya semuanya ^^

Saya bukan author, saya hanya seseorang yang begitu mengharapkan undangan resepsi Jimin sama Yoongi T^T Kapan saya di undang?

Hmm, saya gak ngerti masalah hukum ya, jadi kalo ada yang tak masuk akal mohon di maklumi hehe

Terimakasih buat yang udah baca :) sampai ketemu lagi yaa kapan-kapan :D

Kritik dan sarannya? Ehe ^w^

 **#HappyJinDay 3**

Happy birthday, Mommy nya BTS, sehat selalu ya, selalu tersenyum untuk BTS, Untuk ARMY juga… we love you :3

 **#TeamTopJimin**

 **#TeamYoongiUke**

 **#MinGaSquad**

Ehehehe *love*


End file.
